Bye Bye Forever
by bellaedward247love
Summary: What if 13 years after Bella and Edwards wedding, Jake imprints. He just happeneds to imprint on someone that Bella is very close to. Who will it be? PLease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

It had been 13 long numb years since the day that Bella left for the bloodsucker, Edward. I hadn't felt anything for anyone since then. I sat in the forest now thinking. I did this everyday, just sit in the forest and think. I hadn't stopped phasing so I still looked 16 or 17.

It had been semi peaceful today. After the "death" of Bella, the town hadn't seemed to stop it's small comotion. Everyday was like the one before, even for me. The woods were my peaceful getaway, that is until a shriek of pain flowed into my ears. I got up and phased running to the source of the shriek. I need to stop whatever could make that sound come for a creature. About a mile later I found what I had been looking for.

There sitting on the grass was a teenage girl. She had her head against her knee, clutching her wrist. Her hair was pulled up on her head, brown with sunlight colors highlighting her hair. Her clothes were different from most girls, only an old baggy t-shirt and a pair of old ripped jeans. My heart skipped a beat. Was my mind playing games with me? She looked like a younger Bella.

I must have stepped on a twig, because soon the girls head shot up. My heart stopped as I took in her beauty. She had beautiful green eyes with brown around the pupil and edges. They read that she was strong and brave but I could she the hint of fear also in them. She wasn't Isabella Swan but she was way better then her. _What am I saying?_

"Who is there?" the musical voice came from her perfect lips. I knew this was the girl I had imprinted on as soon as the voice danced into my ears. She stud up, with a pained face and looked right at my hiding spot.

"I see you." It came out in a whisper. I sighed and changed back, walking out in the shorts that I always carried with me.

"Hello there, um….." I stammered. I didn't even know her name and yet she was the girl I was supposed to love forever.

"Hello there. My name is Melody and what is yours?" She said as she sat back down.

MPOV

"My name is Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He said with a smile. I tried to smile back but was soon taken over by pain. A scream escaped my lips. Worry was written all over Jake's face.

"Would you like me to take you to a hospital or something?" he asked sitting down next to me. I dared to look him up and down and was overwhelmed with his sexiness. Under his perfectly tan skin were rock hard muscles. His dark eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

I laughed a nervous laugh. "This stuff happens all the time. I'll be fine in like 30 minutes." I didn't want to have to explain that I was a fast healer.

A puzzle look came over his face. Then he shrugged it off and looked at me. "What were you doing in a forest this big by yourself?"

"Looking around, but aren't you by yourself too?" I said with a small smile. He smiled back. Then his face light up.

"Hey why don't us like play 20 questions while you do whatever you're doing for 30 minutes." He said eagerly. Even though I had just meet Jake it seemed like I could trust him with anything. Maybe not with me secret but with my personal stuff.

"Ok, shot." I said.

"What are you doing here in Forks?" He asked. The question caught me by surprise. Only one person knew why I was here and that was Charlie, or I guess I should be calling him grandpa.

"My grandma and grandpa that I lived with forever in Jacksonville died a month ago and I was sent here to live with my other grandpa." I said with tears coming into my eyes. A warm arm was soon on around my waist as Jake help me close to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. I pulled myself together and looked into the warmth of his dark eyes.

"My turn. Do you live in forks?" I asked.

His rough laugh filled the air around us. "No, I live in La Push. It's the Indian Reservation near by."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Jake asked the question I would have hoped he would never ask. Pain came into control of my body. A cool sweat covered my face and my hands went clammy.

"That's the same question I ask myself." I whispered. Jake looked shocked by this answer. I sighed. "My mom I guess either left or died, I don't know but my dad was killed trying to protect the two of us, that's all I was ever told."

Jake was rocking me back and forth. I started to cry at the thought of my parents. I started to cry at the fact that just that afternoon Charlie and I had gotten into a huge fight and I was now homeless.

"Can I ask one more question?" Jake muttered in my ear. I nodded my head which seemed to be the only thing I could do considering my voice was over run by tears and sadness. "What was you mother's name?"

"Isabella or Bella Swan." I mumbled into his chest. I felt Jake stiffen. I looked back up at his face only to see a look of confusion.

"That's impossible." He said almost to himself.

"How is it not possible?" I curiously asked.

"I knew your mother, but she never mentioned she had kids, what's your last name?"

"Just Swan, my parent were never married, they were both really young." I said. "Jake how can you know my mother, she supposedly died like 13 years ago?"

"I can trust you right?" He seemed to struggle with what eh was going to say.

"Jake just tell me how the hell you knew my mother." I shrieked.

"Because I am a werewolf and I knew your mother when we young and still know her today. She is married to a vampire and is now one herself." He yelled back at me. I looked at him and then started laughing.

Jake looked taken back and then roared at me. "This is not a joke I'm serious." I continued to laugh until I was able to control myself.

"I know that you're a werewolf, I'm laughing at the fact that my mother can so easily just move from 1 mythical creature to another." I said looking out at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Jake questioned.

"My mother and I aren't humans, we're elemetches. Elemetches are a specie of people like vampires and werewolves, only we can control one element, or in my mom and my cases every element. Also we also have magic." Jakes face was priceless as a look of shock mixed with confusion and many other emotions as placed on his tan face.

"So you mean to tell me that you know everything about vampires and werewolves?" he questioned. I nodded my head. He let out a sigh of relief. I smiled. I really like Jake. HE was the first guy that I felt I could talk to and be understood. I had only felt that way with my father.

"How is your hand?" He said looking down at my hand. I held it up for him to see that the damaged had been repaired, the bone that had been sticking out was now in place and the blood was basically gone.

"I see you're a fast healer too." He mumbled. I laughed.

"You don't know the half of it. I could have easily gotten that from just being my clumsy self but I got it from fighting of some other elemethes." I explained.

It was silent for awhile until Jake looked to the sky and began to stand.

"It's getting late, you should be heading home." He said helping me up. Sadness filled every inch of my body. Home. I didn't have one anymore, no place for me to go home to and no one was looking for me.

"Melody, I can drop you of at your house if you like." Jake offered. I shook my head.

"The truth is I don't really have a home right now. Charlie and I got in this huge fight this afternoon and know I am in the middle of the woods with nothing but a really cute werewolf." I said.

"That's not really fair. Here, I can sneak into Charlie's house and get every thing you need." And with that said Jake picked me up and ran with me to Charlie's.


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**If anyone who is reading this is having confusion, write a review and I will try to make it better.**

JPOV

Today was the day after Melody's arrival. She was sound asleep in my bedroom. All night I had dreamt of her and had been planning on telling her the truth about my imprinting. Since I wanted to make the moment special, I decided to cook her breakfast. Something I happened to be good at.

I just started on the toast when I heard the faint sound of feet coming down the stairs.

"Morning" Melody said. I almost dropped the coffee mug I was holding in my right hand. She was wearing a pair of super short shorts that showed of her ass and a skin tight white cami. I could feel the drool run down the side of my mouth as I looked at her. Her chime like laughter soon filled the room as Billy came in and took his coffee cup.

"What?" I asked. She continued to laugh and soon was blue from the lachk of air she was getting.

"Your drool…….landed…….in………your………dad's……..coffee…….cup." she managed to get out threw her laughter. I joined in with her laughing.

"So were you suppose to be going to school here?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I graduated like three months ago, I am looking at colleges to go to for next year." Melody said twirling her spoon that was in her mug around. She seemed in a daze. Her eyes were fixed on her hands adn her hair hung in her face. I wanted so badly to take her into my arms and comfort her, but i didn't even know how she felt about me.

An idea popped into my head that in my opinion would make Melody's day.

"Hey Mel, what do you say to hanging out with the La Push gang today?" I asked flexingmy arms in a macho man way. She giggled.

"And is this gang ful of my favorite little furry creatures?" She asked moving closer to me till our faces were inches apart. WHy did she have to do that?

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." I whispered into her ear.She smiled adn moved awya from me, making me feel unwanted.

"I need to go change then." I turned my back to her and went back to breakfast. Melody was very different from her mother. The night before, we had spent talking of each other. She was more of a tomboy then Bella ever was. She liked to play sports, and was more like her father then her mother.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I turned around to see that I was looking at a goddess. Her hair was straight, going an inch past her arm pits. She wore a footabll jersey styled shirt with a white cami and yet another pair of ripped jeans.

"Jake?" I shook my head and looked one last time at her.

"Let's go"

MPOV

We pulled up infront of a large white house. Jake got out first and openned my door for me.

"Thanks. So who's house is this?" I asked. The night before he had told me of his pack and the pack members. I came to understand that they were very close and were like brothers.

"This is Jarad's house." Ah Jarad. Jake had told me that Jarad had imprinted on a girl named Kim and they had three kids. As we walked inside, all you could here were the shout and hollers of the guys.

"Jake get your butt in here!" Some one yelled. Jake pulled me into what looked like a living room. There was ahuge tv on the wall and 10 huge men were crowaded around it. The game they were playing was Guitar hero threee. a small laugh came from me and everyone turned.

"Hey guy this is Melody. Mel, theses are the guys." I waved my hand, but all i got in return were blank stares. Then out of nowhere, everyone was around me talking and laughing and cheering.

**(AN: ok so this is a short chapter but i swear the next one will be longer. Please read and review!)**


	3. Happiness is only in fairy tales

MPOV

"So you're the lucky girl right?"

"Oh My God, you are as beautiful as Jake described you to be."

"Jake is sure lucky to have a girl like you."

All the men that had just been surronding the tv were now surrounding me, and their voices all were buxxing in my ear. The ages of the men ranged from early thirties to teen years. Their emotions were almost all alike. I couldn't take the noice and teh closeness. I didn't know how much jake had told them about me but what i did next shocked them.

Using soem of my "magic powers" I closed their mouths, making them shut up and then flew them all ten feet away from me. All eyes were still on me, only they were bigger then normal. Jake who had been standing next to me didn't seem all that shocked.

"Mel, I think you should stop whatever your doing or did." Jake whispered into my ear. I nodded and took the "magic spell" off of them.**(AN: Melody hates the magical part of her so she tends to make fun of how you have to use spells and what not.)**

Themen stumbled forward from the force of the magic. One man seemed to be braver then all the others and decided to come towards me. Jake let out a laugh.

"God Sam, she doesn't bite." Jake managed to try to say through his laughter. Sam Uley was, acording to Jake, the leader of the La Push werewolves.

"How did you do that?" His rough voice questioned. I shrugged.

"I learned how to do that when I was like 4."I said matter- of- factly. All the mens eyes went wide.

"What are you?" another men asked. I looked over at him. He was tall but not as tall as Jake, with dark hair and dark eyes.

Once again I shrugged. "Just your everyday elemetch." I said with a smile. A small laugh came from Jake. I turned to see a smile stretched from ear to ear plastered to his face. I looked into his eyes and got lost. Jake was like a drug and i think I was addicted, bu the couldn't know that. I turned back to the rest of the men.

"I got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" I whispered. All heads nodded. "Ok so here it goes. There is a species called Elemetches, that are like the nuwtrel species of mythical creatures. See we don't have enimies, we make peace between vampires and werewolves, like my so called mother--"

"Wait, your mother? Who was she?" Someoen asked. I froze. Jake had said that some of the pack was furious with my mother's desition on becoming a leech as he put it. What would they think of me if i told them the truth? would they never let me back into La Push? Would I be taken away from Jake?

"My- My m-mother's N-name w-w-was..." I stammered. A cool sweat covered my forehead. Jake must have realized my uncomfortableness, cause he bent down and whispered in my ear. "You can tell them, they'll understand." I nodded my head.

"My mother's name was Isabella Swan. My father and her were both elemetches and well, so am I. We lived in Phoenix together until my father was killed, then my mother moved out her to Forks, leaving me with my grandmother and step grandfather." I said in almost a whispered. Jakes warm hand was rubbing circles on my back, but the soothing motions didn't help. Fear still lived in me.

"What?" Another man asked.

I sighed. " My mother left me, I was raised by Renee and Phil Dwyer, but they were killed about a month ago, so I came to live with Charlie. We got in this huge fight about my life and my mother and I ended up walking off and into the woods. Apparently I had walked into one part of the woods at the wrong time because there were three vampires eating, I had to use my powers, before any of them could get me. One thought it would be fun to snap my wrist and thats when jake came to see what happened." All eyes were on me and I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

JPOV

Melody started to wobble back and forth. " Mel?" I asked. Soon she fell completely back. I caught her in my arms. She fainted?! And i had just been thinkinghow she was unlike her mother. The rest of the pack just stood there, exsept little Sam. Together the two of us carried Melody onto the couch.

"Let me through." Embry damanded. We all moved moved out of his way. Embry was now the only doctor to the good people of La Push. "I have to get her pulse." but when he placed his hand on her vein in her wrist, he quickly pulled away, make up covered his fingers. All eyes zeroed on the spot where the make up had come from. Three long red marks cascaded up her fore arm. Embry moved over to the other hand, only to find more makeup plastered to Melody's skin. Instead on red marks like on her other arm, there was small cresent like marks, marks of a vampire.

"How do you think she got these?" Quil asked from next to me. I shook my head. "Your guess is as good as mine." I said in a whisper. Jarad raced of to get some water, and a towel. Looking at my angel almost made me cry. Who would bring pain to an angel like her? I placed the hair in her face behind her ear. Her breathing was even, her lips slightly openned.

"Melo-" I was cut off by Meldoy jumping forward, eyes filled with fear and terror, codl and lonely. She looked around the room at all of us before she started to shake with sobs. I grabbed her and rocked her back and forth.

"Melody," Sam started, "What happened to you?" He pointed down at her uncovered arms. She looked down and like magic, the blue cresent scars lit up. We all gasped.

"When my mother and father died, I was left with a I guess you could call them a trainer, he made me go up against my friends who also were trained by him. I was the second youngest, and my freinds that were a vampire and werewolf would go easy on me. So one day, this trainer locked me in a room with a human drinking vampire and a werewolf. I was nine, and since then have had these scars. I guess its a part of me. But i cover them because it hurts to much to remember." She whispered, looking at her hands. I kissed her head.

"Jake, I think that you and her should go home and get soem rest, but meet us at first beach tomorrow." Sam said. I nodded, until then Melody was going to need some rest.


	4. Author Note

**THIS IMPORTNAT AUTHOR NOTE!! I need you help. Orginaly I had this story planned to be a simple imprint story of Jake and Melody, but the other night i had this crazy dream. I need you to pick from two options.**

**Option 1.**

**Jake and Meldoy become engaged and Melody becomes pregnant. Then they run into Alice and all secrets are destroyed.**

**or**

**Option 2.**

**The pack and all of La Push is in danger of something big, their only hope is Melody... and the CULLENS! How wioll they reach the Cullens? Will Bella remember her daughter or will Melody not even tell her? How will werewolfs and vampires come together for something that could ruin all man kind? (personally i like option two but what the hell?)**

**The destiny of Melody and Jacob rest in you the readers hands. Please read and review and help me, or there will be no story!**


	5. Running

**Thank you so much! Many people reviewed with their choices over which option they want to see in the story. Sorry for those of you who went for option 1, you sadly lost to option 2.**

**I give a BIG THANKS, to **

**LoveChild56**

**Soccergirl0388**

**Soccergirl1720**

**sammiepie**

**Twilighter106**

**vampvswolf**

**Here's to you. Chapter 4!!**

_"Run Melody, now!" Jake yelled at me. We were standing in the forest, were we had first meet._

_"But, Jake- " I said but was interupted by the sounds of howls, growls and snarls. That's when I got a good look around. Mammoth sized wolves were fighting with each other, vampires ran around from fight to fight, taking down what they could. Fear ran down my spine._

_"Mel, sweetie you have to go." Jake pleaded. Then all went blurry. The setting had changed. I was in Nana and Phil's living room. The house had stayed the same through all the years we had lived there. In front of me was myself when I was 9._

_"Melody, baby you have to run, hide , don't let them find you." I looked up. Renee Dwyer was talking to me, a cut about her left eyebrow, blood running down her face mixing with the tears that pour from her eyes._

_"Nana, who am I running from?" I asked but i knew from before. This memory of the day they took me from home was being played right before my eyes._

_"Trying to hide something Mrs. Dwyer?" An eire voice said from the doorway. There stood a woman about 5' 8'' with gray hair up to her chin and black, piercing hawk eyes. Renee stiffened._

_"You cant take her, Isabella and Andrew wouldn't have wanted this." She said acidly. The old lady smiled. I shuddered just at the same time that little me did._

_"Melody Savana Ivans is an elemetch, one of royalty for that matter, she needs to be taught properly on how to use her powers, against all kinds." The old womans voice ran threw my ears._

_"No!" I screamed but I knew it would do no good. The old hag grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the waiting car. I walked over to were a crying Renee sat, begging for god to give back her little girl. Once again the setting changed. It was too dark to even see my hands before me._

_"Bella, you and Melody have to get out of here." A husky voice said. thats when everything got brighter and i could see what was around me. It was a kitchen and i was watching one of the hardest things for me to see again. My father, Andrew Dessie, was holding my mother and I close. Everyone has always told me I look alot like my mother, just with my fathers hair and eye color. His hair was odd blond color, which mine is now. His eyes were a very bright green, just like mine._

_"Andrew I'm not leaving you." My mother said harshly, her brown eyes full of passion, and fury._

_"Bella they will do anything to get their hands on you and her, please take care of our little girl." My father pleaded with her. She sighed and nodded her head._

I jerked awake. Sweat covered every inch of my body. I looked around. Jake was laying next to me on his bed, snoreing lightly. I smiled. He was an angel, though he thought he was a monster he was one of the kindest people I have meet in my time of living.

trying to get out of the bed, I must have woken Jacob, because he flung himself out of the bed, scared. I couldnt contain my laughter.

"Hey sleeping Beauty." He smiled at me. His long hair looked like a haystack which mine probably did as well.

"Does that make you the beast?" I asked him. His huge smile somehow grew bigger as he nodded his head. "I dont think your a beast, your more like a puppy."

He growled at that comment. "That reminds me, what were you dreaming of last night?"_Uh-oh!_" You kept talking about not leaving and running from something..." He mumbled stretching but I could hear the concer and wanting to know what I dreamt.

"Just some memories." I muttered hoping that would be the end of the conversation. Boy was I wrong. Jake took me into his arms rockig both of us back and forth.

"Melody you know I love you, and care about you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what is bothering you." Jacob Black just told me he loved me. My heart that only beated faintly and barely started to pick up. I was in love and he loved me, but who knew if it was in the sence that he was in love with me.

"Jake... did you just say you loved me?" I asked trying to find the truth and sidetrack him. It worked. "Melody there is something I have been meaning to tell you. That day that we meet in the forest, I knew there was something special about you, and I was right. When you looked at the spot where I was hiding I got a good look into your eyes, and I imprinted on you." He stopped there for my reaction. I was frozen. Could I possibly be the perfect match to such a angel, or could he be teasing me.

I looked away, which caught Jake's attention. "Mel, what's wrong?"He lifted my chin but I wouldn't look him in the eyes. What if this love was all a lie? "Melody I love you and I mean it with all my heart and soul, please talk to me." I bite my lip.

"I want to believe it, that you love me, but I can't. How can someone like you imprint on someone like me?" I said, my lip quivering. That's when Jake did something I never expected. He leaned down from his 6' 7" figure to my 5' 7" and kissed my lips. It wasnt one of those school crush kisses, but one filled with passion down to the last second.

"Does that tell you anything?" Jake asked when we finally pulled apart to breath. I nodded my head. "Now," He said into my hair. "Tell me about your dream."

"Well two of them were...memories, and the other the future I guess. It's common for an elemetch to see the future if they sleep. But it was horrible, you nad the rest of the pack were fighting with other werewolves and vampires and it was so scary." I whispered. I didn't know that I had started to cry. Jake was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Sh, it's ok, Melody we will make it through whatever comes towards us." He said lovingly in my ear. I took deep, soothing breath, just like my mother told me to do.

"Will you be alright to see that pack?" He asked into my hair. All I could do was nod my head. "You will need to get dressed." I rushed around the tiny room, finding the first things I could for an outfit. I ended up in an old pair of jeans, a white T- shirt and a black sweat shirt. My hair was in a messy bun and on my feet was a pair of tennis shoes.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked as he came out of the bathroom, in a pair of cut off jeans and a white tank top. I shock my no, still needing to brush my teeth. Once we were all done with getting ready, we headed out the front door. Jake turned to me.

"Tell about the memories."


	6. A little help goes a long way

**I hope you all like this chapter, sorry it took so long to put up. This chapter is about Melody's memories and what the pack does when they find out about the attack. Enjoy!**

JPOV

A moment os silence was passing between Melody and me as I took in the memories she shared with me. Her memories were vivid and she told them like they had just yesterday. I bothered me to think that something could haunt such a goddess. Her past was like something that came from a horror movie.

"Melody" I began but the look on her face told me not to go there. I sighed and pulled her close to me, making soothing circles on her back. She seemed to calm down, so I tried again.

"Mel, the pack is going to want to know about this attack, can you give me anymore details?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I guided her to a old driftwood bench, the one her mother and I had often sat on while talking of the latest vampire/werewolf/human news. I chuckled to myself for a second before Melody came back to earth.

"I've seen everything that will happen. It's happening 4 months from now, the 31st of January. And..." she pasued to look down at her hands til i tilted her head up to see into her eyes.

"And what?"

"And that if the pack doesn't get soem help from any other mythical creature, then you will be suverial hurt. You could all die, and I cant see that..." She trailed off. I kissed as much as her face to try to get her to calm.

"Sh, it's gonna be ok, we'll make it ok." I whispered to her. We sat in silence for a second til the rest of the pack showed up. Let the challange begin.

MPOV

Sam and the rest of the pack showed up seconds after us. I took in a deep breath and started to hum to myself to calm down.

"Hello Jacob, Melody." Sam greeted with a smile. I tried to smile back, but it probably looked like something else. After an akward pause, Sam clapped his hands together. "Shall we start?"

"Um, first guys, Mel has something to tell you." Jacob said, gesturing me to continue. I sighed.

"Ok so you know what I am, or you might not fully know but I'll explain later, anyways, my kind can have a special power, kind of like vampires and their gifts. Sincei am the daughter of the king and queen of my kind, i have every power. Last night I had a vision, in a dream, which was of your pack and a group of werewolves and vampires fighting in a clearing, and earlier I looked more into it only to see that if you dont get some help, your in for it." All these words seemed to swirl around in the air, before Paul spoke.

"So what you're saying is that unless we get another werewolf pack or somethign then we could all die?" I nodded my head. "There is no other group that can help us." He muttered bitterly.

"What about the Cullens?" I said. All eyes turned to me. "We could go up to them and ask for this help, we're enemies and plus no one knows where they are." Sam said.

"I do. They are staying in Seattle, attending high shool, everyone but my mother. I can help you get their help." I said. Few peopel snorted some shock there heads others laughed.

"You? How?"

"I have a plan. Someone goes to the High School they are at, befriends them and then gets tehm to help us, it may take awhile but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah," Little Sam said. "No one ever befriends the Cullens, only a human like your mother or -"

" A vampire?!" I said irratated. "I can descise this person as a vampire."

Sam considered this for a minute before he spoke to the silence. "that may work but if any of us go, they'll know the scent. Who would go?"

"Me."

**I know I know. This is a short chapter but the next will be long, so get ready to sit at the screen for hours and hours. lol, jk.**


	7. Confusion and Lust

**Hey dear readers, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so much going on in such a small head that something had to fall out. Ok so here is the newest chapter, Enjoy. btw, i wish i owned twilight but i dont.**

JPOV

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"I am not! Stop be suck a drama queen."

"Hey it's drama king to you."

"Jake," Melody said slowly. "I can take care of myself. Besides I'll have Jilly, Cole and Andy. They totally kick ass too, I wont have any problems." I started to violently shake. Back at the meeting, Sam and the rest of the pack had negotioated with Mel about the whole Cullens help/School thing. I sat silent the whole time not wanting her to go. When Sam had asked her who she would be bringing with her, she at first told him no one. That was what set me off. We came to an agreement that three of her friends from Jacksonville would come up and help. That still didn't make me happy.

"Jakie," Mel cooed into my ear. I must have spaced of for she was now next to me, arms casually rapped aroung my waist like nothing was wrong. "Jake I love you, I am not going to be stupid and get hurt. If I didn't love you , I wouldn't be doing this."

I sighed and opened my eyes. My angel stood in all her glory on her tip-toes and kissed me passionatly on the lips.

"I know that, I just dont want to loose you like I lost you mother." I mumbled against her lips. She stiffened for a second but then deepend the kiss.

"Let's not think about the future or the past, lets think about us." She seductivly said in my ear. I growled, not in anger but in joy. Mel stood on her tip toes to kiss me once again and this time i placed her legs around my waist, and carried her up the stairs, not braking the kiss. We finally made it to the bed, just in time for Mel's hands to remove my shirt. I made a growling sound which she responded with a snarl. My fingers lingered on the top of her jeans until the somehow they cmae of. I stopped for a second only for Melody to whisper to me, "I didn't want to wait." Thats when i noticed that all of my close had also disappeared like hers.

The kisses soon turned into something else and I experianced something i hadn't yet.

(still jake's pov)

I was awoken by the sound of Mel's ringtone, Disturbia by Rihanna. I groggily got up to see who it was, but all that appeared on the screen was the initials JB. I didn't want it to wake Melody so I answered.

"Hello?"

"OmgMellyisthatyou,didyougetlikeasexchangeorsomethingcauseyousoundlikeaguy.NooffenceI'llsupportyou-" Ahyper voice said befor i cut it off. **(Translation Omg Melly is that you? Did you get like a sex change or something cause you sound like a guy. No offence I'll support you)**

"This isn't Melly I mean Melody. This is Jacob Black."

"O Hi, Melly has told us so much about you. This is Jillian." Jillian said excitedly. "I was just calling Melly to tell her to come and get us, we are going to be at the airport in 20 minutes." Crap we were suppose to go get them. I hung up and then looked at my angel. She was still sleeping, her blond/brown hair a halo around her face. I hated to wake her, but it seemed I wouldn't have too. In a second her green blue eyes were open, staring passionatly into my dark ones.

"Morning angel, that was Jillian on the ph-" I felt a rush of air. The spot where Mel had just been laying was now empty and the room lifeless. I felt a pain of lonelyness as if my life was stolen from me. That was until I felt a hand rest onto my shoulder, loving and gentle.

"I thought big boys didn't cry?" The musical voice teased. I smiled at Melly as Jillian had called her. She was in a pair of ripped jeans and one of my t-shirts. I swear i was drowling, she was so hot even in the crappiest close in the world.

"Let me get dressed and then we can leave." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and left the room.

(Meanwhile at the Cullens house, yes thats what I wrote the Cullens house)

EPOV

"Hey Edward." My angel said as I entered our room. It's been 13 years and we have since moved from Alaska to Seattle.

"Yes love?" I said. Her brown eyes looked back at me.

"I want to go visit our graves." She stated as if it was the easiest and simplest thing to do. It shoked me.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what it looks like, you never let me go there so I wish to see it." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a pouting look. One of Bella's many powers was she could get people to do whatever she wanted them to do, even me which was what i was able to do to her at one time.

"Fine we will go but only when it is dark out." Bella squaled with delight and gave me a human bone crushing hug. We walked down to the garage and headed to Forks cemetery.

BPOV (yes this is bella)

None of the Cullens new the real reason why I wanted to go to the cemetery. It wasn't that I hadn't seen the tombstones, it was the fact that the last time I had been through Forks I saw her, and she was with Renee, they were heading to the grave, I wanted to see if they left anything.

I was practically bouncing in my seat when we finally arrived, the eerie feeling of sadness not able to bring me down. I was out of the car in seconds while Edward took his time.

"Bella what's the rush?" He asked. I hesitated. I didn't want to have to tell him the truth, what would he think of me then?

I decided to change the subject a bit. "Edward your eyes are black, why don't you go hunt while I'm here." I suggested. Edward looked at me with the look that said 'ok but I know you are up to something' and left. I let out a sigh of relief as i made my way through the maze of stones towards the mine. Just like I had thought, Renee and the rest of the family had been here. There was a picture of her for every she was in school, up to her newest one. I smiled, she looked just like her father now. Something colorful caught my eye. A picture of an angel on a cloud looking down on a little girl was taped to the side of the grave. I read it out loud.

"To Mommy, From Melly." I whispered as my body shook with dry sobs. She had drawn this of me and her, an angel on earth. I wished I had never left her like this, I should have taken her with me or at least let her down genlty. She was all that I had once he had left and know I never could see her again. I looked at all the pictures, one of her on her first day of First grade, her eigth grade graduatuion and then a picture of her next to a newspaper article. My curiosity got the best of me as i picked it up adn read it aloud.

"Melody Claire Swan was killed in a terrible car accident on August 2, 2021 along with her beloved grandparents Renee and Phillip Dwyer. They were on their way to dropping her of at the airport when a drunk driver sweaverd out of control and hit them head on. Melody was 18 years old and had been living with Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer after her father Athony Dessi and mother Isabella Swan died. Melody was well loved by all and had many friends. Her Grandfather Charles Swan will be having her body brought to Forks, Washington to be buried next to her mother and her husband Edward Cullen. The body will be cremated because of damged done to it." I had to stop there. My daughter, my one and only girl was gone from this world, it couldnt be possible. Had she not inheritade her elemetch gene, she should live for ever. I was shaking with dry sobs so hard that the ground was shaking under me.

I knew I had to pull myself together. It also accured to me that one of the cullens would notice my behavior chang eif i was sulking around so I got up and ran, far far away.

MPOV

It happend, just like i had seen in the dream, she was gone and we would have no troubles. I tried not to let Jake, Cole and Andy see my emotions as I drove the car back to our house.

A hand rested on my shoulder, "You did the right thing." Jill whispered in my ear. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _I love you mom._

**Ok so this is one of the longest and saddest chapters i have writen, I thought you might want to see bella after 13 years of being a vampire, one of the reasons she has brown eyes is because when she was human she was also an elemetch and she could change her apperance with magic so she can do it by will now as a vampire.**

**please read and review, I need a good ammount for me to write another chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know, I hate these things too but this one is important. I have gone back to all the chapters and added more information and whatnot to help unconfuse some people. I hope that it is easier to understand and I will be posting the 8 chapter too, which brings me to another poll**

**1. The chapter is about Edward and Bella. Edward as in how he finds no bella when he gets back, and Bella as in why she ran and what she is thinking.**

**2. The chapter is about Bella and Melody, how Bella runs of to somewhere and how Melody is getting ready for school**

**3. The chapter is the first day of school, with the first impretions of the Cullens and Melody, Jillian, Cole and Andy. Also what happens the first time they meet. Will Mel's plan work?**

**Please read and review, pretty pretty please with Edward or Jacob on top.**


End file.
